


【奥尔公式光】红石海岸

by asdumbledore



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdumbledore/pseuds/asdumbledore
Summary: 受到极乐disco影响一个讲述废土故事的文。公式光的名字为Meteor，奥尔什方就是Haurchefant。
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 1





	【奥尔公式光】红石海岸

序  
Meteor半截身体被冰凉的海水浸泡，快速跳动的心脏如同一只鼓锤快速的敲击胸腔。他的耳际响起小号的声音，脑海里反复循环着同样的旋律直到他失去意识。  
那首令人讨厌此刻却使他全身心开始律动着的舞曲。  
Meteor终于被他一直追寻的真相从寒冷苦涩的海浪中救起。


End file.
